Krunior story:after the wedding
by Veronicaloves05
Summary: This begins where the series finale ends!Its my first story so please let me know what you think!
1. Mystery Guy

Wildfire Fanfiction 

Takes place where ABC Family left off. I do not own any of the characters but I do own any of the characters that may show up later in the story.

Kris couldn't believe what had just happened! She was now Mrs.Junior Davis, and was so happy but just as they looked up they saw a man no one had ever seen before, except Kris.

Kris stared at disbelief. Looking directly at who had just entered and ruined the happiest day of her life.

"who is that?" Jr. asked

(Dani, Matt, Jean, Pablo, Ken, were now next to Kris and Junior.)

"Kris are you ok?" DanI asked a frozen Kris.

"Kris who is that?" Junior asked Kris with a concern look.

As the man walks towards them Kris finally reacts.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Kris practically yells at the man. Junior could tell she was mad so could everyone else.

Neither DanI nor Jr. Spoke.

"Kris calm down." Matt said.

"So its you wedding and you didn't even invite me? The man started to say but was caught off by Kris "Why should've I? After everything you did to me and my family! Why are you even here? Kris started saying to the guy.

That was it Junior wanted to know what was going on! Who was that guy, why was Kris so mad and most importantly why hadn't she even told them!

"Kris what's going on? Who the hell is this guy?" Junior asked Kris in a confused/angry way yet still calm.

"well Kris I think that's kinda rude this is your husband and he doesnt know who I am?"the man said lookin directly at Kris.

Everyone could tell that this wasn't good. Junior,Dani,Matt,Jean,and Pablo had never seen Kris with this much anger.

"Not here we'll talk later!"Kris told the guy.

"Fine i'll talk to you at your reception which will be in a few minutes by the way you look beautifull!"

"Haha thanks.BYE!"kris said in an annoyed voice.

A few minutes later everone was enjoyin themselves but Kris knew she had to talk to JR. and the rest of her family not to mention Rick who had to show up today out of all the days! Junior walked over to her with Dani and Matt.

"So are you gonna tell us who the mystery guy is?"Dan finally asked Kris.

"yeah of course but lets go somewhere private."Kris now said lookin at everyone.They all nodded in agreement.

OUTSIDE.

"Ok first of all its not what your thinking yeah I do have a past with Rick oh rick is his name but not in that way.He's my half bro- brother!"Kris got out of her.

"WHAT?WAIT I THOUGHT JACE WAS YOUR ONLY BROTHER!NOW THERES RICK?WHY HAVENT YOU EVER MENTION HIM TO US?"JUNior asked Kris.and she could tell he was mad!

"Yeah why hadn't you told me you have a hot half brother?some best friend!"DAni said kidding.Matt gave her a look."IM Kiddin by the most part.

They all laughed including matt even though he didn't know why.Just then Rick shows up.

"So do they know?"Rick asked Kris.

"what do you want?I haven't seen you in 5 years and now you show up?I though you were looking for that bastard you call our father!"Kris asked Rick.Everyone could tell that there was tension between the two.

"I was.I found him and I think you should know who he is-"Rick began but was caught off by Kris."WhY would I want to know anythin about him!"

"because he is-"

_ok guys this is my first fanfiction ever!please tell me what you think and if you want me to update!I though i would leave it on a cliffhanger!I would apreciate reviews!_


	2. What?

OK I want to thank those who reviewed and thanks for the advice! I didn't know what to write so it took me a little longer to write this chapter. Hope you like it let me know what you think.

"because he is-"

Chapter 2: What?

"You know what Rick I don't even want to hear it this is my wedding day and I don't want anyone especially you or him to ruin it, you want to talk ok but not today." Kris said before she walked off back inside holding Jr.'s hand.

Back inside Kris was trying to forget what just happened and just enjoy her wedding day with the love of her life. She could tell Jr. wanted to know about Rick but she wasn't ready to answer his questions.

"hey you know I love you, right?" She asked Jr.

"yeah of course and I love you! But we need to talk"

"yeah I know but not now right now all I want is to be with you, you have no idea how happy I am that we're married!"

"well Mrs. Davis you read my mind."

For a little longer they talked with their guest and then left to the airport for their honeymoon in Fiji!

7 Days Later

Raintree

"Hey how was the work out?" Dani asked Matt who had just finished with Tigers Eye(sp?)

"Good I think he's definitely gonna win next week's race." Matt replied

"Yeah now if I could get Kris to ride for me!"

"Yeah well we don't know who she's going to ride for Davis, Raintree?

"Or maybe even DanI Davis? haha well we'll see!

"yeah we'll see" Just as Matt said that a grey Porsche comes up.

Dani runs to hug Kris and Junior, Matt welcomes back Kris, Junior and Matt do there handshake. They talked for a while and then went inside. Just as they walked into the house they see….

OMG finally finished! Please review I have to have at least 5 reviews for another chapter. And yes another cliff hanger! oh well please bare with me. And sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I'm having a hard time writing another chapter I sadly have writers block L. Just thought I would give my thanks and if you have any idea of what I should write please let me know. Well again Thanks!

-XOXO Veronicaloves05


	4. Explainations

Just as they walk in they see…

Just as they walk in they see Rick. Kris had explained to Junior why she hated Rick so much. How he was a year older than her and how when he was 16 he left to go find there dad. Her mom Barbara had raised Rick even though he was her son but she always loved him like he was. Out of the three kids Jace(the oldest),Rick(the middle one),and Kris(the youngest) her mom had always loved Rick more than Jace and her even though he wasn't her actual son. When he left he said he would be back soon but Kris didn't understand why he would leave his family to find some man that had left them for who knows what reasons with out thinking twice about it. Kris was just a baby when her dad left never knew him and never really wanted to. She had seen him again five years ago he said he hadn't found there dad but did find his mom and was living with her in Miami Kris was angry that he bailed on her and her family just like her so called dad! She told him how she felt and when he said he has to do this for him and that he wasn't giving up on looking for their father she couldn't believe him and told him to get out. Now five years later he had shown up again and apparently found "dad" but she also told Junior she wasn't interested in knowing. Junior understood but also told her maybe she should at least hear him out. Junior of course told DanI who told Matt but Kris was ok with them knowing.

'Hi kids. Oh Kris come here you too Junior your part of the family now" Jean said then hugged the newlywed couple.

"hey Jean" they both said in unison.

"hi sis." Rick said holding a piece of paper in his hand

"hi" Kris said kind of shy "what's that your holding?"

"this is why I'm here you see I found our father and these papers are my proof I already told Jace and he told me where to find you. Kris you should know that our father has another family he's got two kids the girl is 14 and the boy is 17."

"Why are you telling me this you know I don't care who he is and I just don't understand" she finally responded after about a minute she really didn't care and just wanted to live her life with junior at peace.

"because he's dying he has cancer and I thought maybe you would want to know look even if you don't I'm going to tell you his name is Jake Furillo he lives 30 miles north from here I'm not asking you to see him but atleast now you know." he said before walking away.

"Wait" Kris screamed then ran and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "Thank You and please take care I love you so much big bro!"

"Me too, me too" he whispered back then left.

Everyone was touched but were also curious to know what Kris would do about her father.

"Kris you ok?" Junior asked her as he walked to her and gave her a hug followed by a soft kiss.

"yeah I'm fine but I don't think I'll go see him I just can't you know." Kris told her wonderful husband.

"yeah that's fine what you say about we go home and settle in and just hangout relax?" Junior said with his boyish smile

"haha I'd like that. So it was great to see you guys and we'll see you in a while" Kris told the others and said her goodbyes as did junior.

Kris and Junior were going to be staying at the Davis' and since Ken wasn't home yet they decided to get settled in and then go to their room.

"I Love you Mr. Davis" Kris said in her soft voice

"and I love you Mrs. Davis" Junior told her followed by a kiss that Kris deepened soon enough they were on the bed making love.

Thanks guys I loved the reviews hope to update soon but I don't know I think I'm getting writers block again! UGHHHH! Oh well please let me know what you think and any ideas you guys have let me know! Well thanks again and I want to update again in like 2 days but I'm not sure!


	5. Truth revealed part 1

Ok well in this chapter I went ahead 2 months. I'm kind of disappointed of the lack of reviews I've gotten so just tell me if you want me to continue or not. Just to let you know in the two months some old characters have come back so don't get confused. Enjoy!

It had been two long months him and Kris were happy and enjoying their time together but ever since Winn had come back Kris had been acting strange and every time he tried to talk to Kris about it she would change the topic. He didn't understand she always wanted to tell him what was wrong it helped her but now it was different even her touch wasn't the same, maybe she didn't love him or was having second thoughts who knew definitely not him. He was at the café nearby he spent most of his time here he liked it. He was too lost in thought to see who was in front of him.

"Hi you look not so good maybe you need a massage. Here let me" the person said

"What no what are you doing here and hello I'm married see the ring why are you acting like this you never were like this" Junior asked Rebecca even when they had been together she never acted so slutty! He couldn't think of another word.

"Whoa just a suggestion and I heard about your wedding with Kris and I have to say I'm kind of insulted I wasn't invited I mean after all you had run into me while you were engaged with her." Rebecca responded putting her hand on junior's leg going down. Junior stopped her. "what did you forget about our run in about our goodbye? Did you tell her what happened between you and me?"

"Rebecca what's wrong with you of course I didn't tell her that I ran into you and we said our goodbyes why would I? and I love her so I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to seduce me!" Junior told her in his no thanks voice

"scared we might have a repeat? Come on you can't tell me you didn't like what happened and obviously you don't love her as much as you say or you wouldn't had come back to my apartment with me that night!"

" Rebecca stay out of my life stay away from me or anyone I care about what happened was a mistake-" She stopped him by giving him a kiss full of passion he didn't respond but wanted to he had missed kisses with passion him and kiss weren't so close not now at least. He pulled away and pushed her away.

"God stop it I don't want you I don't like u! Junior yelled at her

She was hurt she was embarrassed she ran out Junior didn't love her 2 in a half months ago they had made love while he was with Kris and now what did he think she was a whore who would be with him only when he wanted well she wasn't.

Junior walked to his car driving he hadn't had the gut to tell Kris that he had had a one night stand with Rebecca while they were engaged ugh he needed time he needed to tell Kris before Rebecca would. If she got to Kris before him he knew Kris would never forgive him only he didn't know that Kris knew.

She couldn't believe it her husband had cheated on her when they were ENGAGED! She had come to surprise him for a special lunch but she had ended up seeing him with an ex of his an ex that he had been with not to long ago! She hated him but still loved him and Kris didn't know why but she had to talk to some one and she didn't feel like going home she knew Junior would be there. So she decided to go talk to danI maybe she would know what to do.

7 minutes later.

Junior had decided to go talk to Matt he was the only one that knew what had happened and the one that had advised him not to tell Kris.

"Hey man what's up?" Matt asked Junior

"She's back and she's going to tell Kris!"

"what? wait who's back? And what with Kris?" A now confused matt asked Junior.

Same time DanI's clinic.

She was crying and she didn't care that danI saw her like that. After all danI was her best friend but also her sister-in-law.

'Honey what's wrong? What did Junior do?" DanI asked the only time Kris would be like this was if Junior had done something and something told DanI that Junior had messed up big time.

"He he cheated on me while we were engaged!" Kris let out between sobs.

"WHAT?" DanI yelled.

OK I know I know how could junior do that but don't worry it'll work out I just needed them to have some type of fight and just to clear things up Kris' dad already died and yes she went to see him. This time guys I'm not going to update until I have at least 7 reviews even if it takes years! I need to know that people are interested in this story! Please reviews!


	6. Quick note for you guys

OK well thanks for the reviews! Sorry but I still need two more reviews to write what's going to happen next. Now I know some of you have some questions but you'll have to wait to see. I wasn't planning on having Junior cheat on Kris when I started writing chapter 5 so I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to write but don't worry this is a Krunior story. 

Now to clarify things Kris rides mostly for Davis and it was her choice but she does sometimes ride for Raintree and DanI. Winn came back and is part of Kris' life again but like I said in chap.5 she hasn't been herself since. Kris and Junior know they love each other but ever since Winn they aren't communicating(long word) that well. DanI and Matt have been going steady.

Remember two more reviews and you get to find out another chapter of Rebecca, Junior, Kris triangle! 


	7. Truth revealed part 2

OK thank you guys so much! It's good to know you guys like my story. Ok sorry for the long wait but as I said before I hadn't intended to have junior cheat on Kris so it took a while for me to figure it out! But again thank you to everyone that reviewed. Enjoy.

Kris and DanI were on there way to Ritter's farm. DanI had called Matt and he had told her that Junior was with him not knowing that Kris knew and had told DanI. Both DanI and Kris wanted explanations and Kris didn't think she could talk to junior alone right now.

-Junior-

"Matt what am I going to do? How can I tell Kris I mean I don't really remember what happened that night!" A worried Jr. told Matt.

Matt felt bad for his friend he knew he didn't want to hurt Kris but by telling her he was going to. "Maybe she'll understand after all she loves you and-" he was cut off bye who had just arrived.

"Kenneth Walter Davis Junior!" Kris screamed

"what's wrong babe?" Junior responded stung by the voice of Kris she was past angry and he started thinking maybe he shouldn't tell her today.

"What's wrong WHAT'S WRONG! Well I'll tell you what's wrong I was going to go surprise my husband for lunch at the café but I'm the one that got a surprise! I saw him with an ex of his and what stung me the most was what the conversation was about! You see I don't know if I'm having hearing problem but I could've sworn I heard that he had cheated on me with that slut while we were ENGAGED!!" Kris yelled out enough for everyone to be staring that was at the ranch. And enough for Jean to come over when she was inside the house.

"maybe you should go inside and talk about whatever is going on" Jean suggested not trying to find out right at that moment.

Junior reached to touch Kris but she walked off with DanI to go to the house. Matt and Junior followed as did Jean.

"Matt, DanI maybe we should leave them alone." Jean told them knowing that it would be best.

"No Jean DanI needs to be here if she's not she just might end up with a dead brother!" Kris said giving Jr. an evil glare! And he knew that it was true.

"Ok matt maybe we should go." Jean said looking at matt

"again sorry Jean but Matt needs to be here by the look of his face something tells me that he knew about this and if that's so then he needs to be here to join his soon to be dead best friend!" Kris corrected Jean once again.

"Maybe I'll just leave." Jean walked out.

Junior opened his mouth but before he could say something Kris slapped him! He was surprised Kris hadn't slapped since oh idk when she had first come here. Then DanI slaps him!

"ok I deserved that. Kris please let me explain. You see remember when I had to leave to go meet Cort that one night well after the meeting I ran into Rebecca I told her about us and she was happy at least that's what I thought. She invited me to her apartment so I could see where she lived. You know a friend seeing where a friend lives-" Junior started but Kris butted in.

"Yeah two friends with benefits! Or what do you call two friends sleeping together?' DanI yelled she was pist how could he do that and how could matt not tell them!

"DanI let him continue" Matt said right before DanI slapped him Kris smiled mostly because she wanted to slap him.

"Ok well once I got there I was just about to call you when she handed me a drink-" junior continued

"oh well that's better my husband cheated on me when he was drunk. Much better!" Kris screamed she couldn't believe what was happening.

Junior sighed "ok well after the drink I don't really know what happened I guess she seduced me and I didn't resist. The next think I remembered was when I woke up next to her in bed I was naked and so was she."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! How could've you done that and then not tell me that's what hurts the most maybe I could've forgiven you but now now I can't even look at you!

Kris runs off. And DanI goes and punched both Junior and Matt in the face! Maybe they wouldn't have a bruise but at least it would hurt.

--Ok well I hoped you enjoy it! I'm working on the next chapter. don't worry this is krunior story. 7 more reviews 'till the next chapter. Oh and a special thanks too DOOLandPSSNS for the advice!


	8. Forgiveness

Ok thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my story! Here's the next chapter hope you like it!

-5 hours later-

Kris was meeting Rebecca at the café she needed to know exactly what had happened between her and Junior and since Junior didn't seem to remember much she started thinking what if nothing had happened and the drink that he had was drugged or something. Kris hoped that's what had happened but she needed Rebecca to confirm it.

"well hi Kris. I have to admit when you called me I was a bit surprised." Rebecca said in a mischievous kind of voice.

"A bit surprised? That was all?"

"well I though you would of called me when you found out about what happened between your husband and me I just didn't think he would tell you so soon." Rebecca said with a gigantic smile on her face.

Kris felt like punching her but she tried to stay calm "Well he told me his side now I want to hear yours how exactly did you seduce my then fiancé?" Kris said trying to get Rebecca to tell her what actually happened.

"Well we accidentally pumped into each other I asked him if he wanted to see my new apartment of course he didn't think it would end up how it did with him knowing how I am or at least he thought he knew how I was. So he decided to come." she answered simply

"so you ACCIDENTALLY pumped into him and you just ACCIDENTALLY happen to live in that city where he was going to meet up with Cort? Kris simply answered back

"ha-ha ok so I knew that he was going to be in town and I knew where he was probably going to go so I decided to kind of show up there and after that I drugged his drink but don't worry Kris I didn't sleep with him I just made him think he did." she finally spilled out.

"why would you tell me that? It was too easy for you just to tell me the truth." Kris replied confused

"because you love him and I just wanted you to feel how I felt when I was with him and he slept with you. How that hurt but I now know you didn't deserve it him and you have always been meant to be and that it happened when he was with me wasn't because you were trying to hurt me." a sincere Rebecca said.

"I didn't know I'm so sorry!" a sincere Kris replied back

"no I'm sorry and I hope its not to late for you and junior!"

Kris hugged Rebecca and they became friends decided to put this whole thing in the past. Rebecca offered to tell junior but Kris said she would rather let him know.

Kris called DanI and told her to meet her at Raintree where Junior and Matt were still at and then DanI informed Kris that she had punch both of them. Kris laughed and told her she might have to give an apology.

-Kris-

She was ecstatic her and Junior could finally be happy again. There was only one more problem Winn she knew everyone knew that she had been acting different since he arrived about a month ago and she had to deal with it.

"Winn hey uhm I don't know why your not answering your phone but can you meet me at Raintree in about 15 minutes. OK thanks well call me back if you can't make it. Bye" She hung up. She knew it was time to tell everyone.

--

Ok there you go another part of the story! Let me know what you think! 7 more reviews for next chapter.


	9. happiness and questions

Ok sorry guys for the long wait! I've been pretty busy lately. Ok well just to clear things up Kris hasn't told Junior. In this chapter Kris and DanI meet up at Raintree to go see Matt and Junior. And Kris gives them all more than one surprise.

-Kris-

She knew she had to tell them it was now or never. She was so happy that Winn one of her oldest friends was back in her life, but she knew everyone could tell that she had changed since he came back and it was time to tell everyone once and for all. But at the same time she was happy that Junior hadn't cheated on her and thought it was funny that DanI punched both Matt and Junior. Well here she was and everyone was already there.

" Kris what's going on why did you want Winn here too?" DanI asked

"because he should be here but first-"

"Oh no please don't tell us your back to punch us again?" Junior cut off Kris looking at danI!

"yeah punch him not me I didn't do anything!" Matt chimed in

"wait Kris are here to punch us too?" Junior asked

'if you are punch him not me!"

"gee thanks dude. What happened to I got your back?" Junior asked his best friend but not in a mad voice!

"I do and when she punches you you'll probably fall back and I'll be there to catch you so I do got your back!" Matt said laughing

"I cant believe how childish you guys are being maybe I should punch you again!" DanI said annoyed and angry at the two

"ok wait uhm I just came from talking to Rebecca and well first off I thought you should know that her and me are friends now!" Kris said with a smile on her face

"You guys are what??" Junior yelled at her

Kris informed them of what had actually happened between Junior and Kris. Junior was still not happy that Kris and Rebecca were friends but he couldn't do nothing right now. DanI still didn't apologize for punching them she said it was long over do!

"Kris Kris? You in here?' Winn yelled

"over here!" Kris yelled back she knew it was time.

"hey whats up I got your message about meeting you here you said we needed to talk?" Winn asked as he saw the confuse faces of everyone.

" Uhm yeah I think its time we tell them about us." Kris said in a 'please listen me out before you kill me' voice

Every ones smile faded and were replace by confusion and anger especially Juniors.

--

Sorry for the short chapter! 7 more reviews for next chapter. And please bare with me. Open to any ideas! But make sure to review I love reviews!


	10. Out in the open

Okay so I gave up one this story a really long time ago. But like I decided I would try. I gave up because I really didn't know what to write. Since I didn't even know what was going on with Kris and Winn. But like here's my update. Let me know if I should continue or just give up. Any type of reviews are welcomed! Thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every ones smile faded and were replaced by confusion and anger especially juniors.

-

"Kris what's going on? Have you been cheating on me with Winn? I can't believe this!" Junior exclaimed

"NO!" Winn and Kris both yelled at the same time.

"okay just hear me out."

--------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Kris ran into Winn's arms and hugged him! She was so excited she never thought she would see him again!_

"_Winn I cant believe it! You're here. Oh my god I didn't think I would see you. I tried contacting you inviting you for my wedding but your mother told me she hadn't seen you since you left a couple years back and came to visit me!" Kris told Winn. _

"_I know and I'm sorry I said I would keep in contact and didn't but I've been doing really good! I'm sober I haven't had a drink since that night. And well we have lots of catching up but I'm actually here for a favor." Winn said._

"_Uhm sure. What is it?" _

"_okay you don't have to do its not a small thing and I know you have a family I mean your married and all, but its just that well you remember back then when I would steal cars with Jace. You remember the boss right…Jace and I kind of just left and he found me he wants the money we owe him. Jace Is still with the marines he's deployed as you know and they have Annie. I don't know who to turn to. Im sorry Kris I shouldn't be here this is my problem not yours" Winn said as he turned to walk away._

"_Wait!" Kris screamed. " you need money? Look I said I was done with involving my self with those type of people but if they have Annie then I'm in. Look your still my best friend and I'm here for you! I love you Winn and I would do anything for you Bro!" she said you could see the sincerity in her voice._

"_are you sure?" Winn asked he felt horrible for doing something like this. Kris had her own life now she didn't need this in her life. "YES IM SURE! Look for Annie! How much do you need?" Kris asked. Something told her it would be a lot and she couldn't ask Junior for it I mean what would he think especially when she wouldn't be able to tell him what it was for!_

"_TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS" Winn finally spit out with a long sigh. This was too much to be asking for from Kris._

_After 5 minutes Kris finally responded. "okay I can probably dig into my savings account I mean I just won this really big race and I can probably ask Jr." Kris said biting her lip she really didn't want to go to Junior about this. She knew she could I mean she trusted him with her life but it just seemed wrong._

"_Kris-"Winn began but was stopped by Kris._

"_No Winn this is for Annie and its not like if this has nothing to do with me. Jace is my brother and he does owe some of the money, really we'll figure this out." Kris said._

_------------------------------------Flash back ended-----------------------------------------------_

Everyone had their mouths hung open. And junior was the first to speak up.

"that's why you guys have been so secretive?" Junior asked.

"Where did you get the money Kris?" Matt asked.

"Wait who's Annie? Why is she so important to you guys?" DanI who seemed to be the only one interested in Annie.

"uhm Kris when you called me I wasn't alone. You see-"Winn was caught off by a 6 year old running out of his car and running into Kris' arms.

"Mommy!" The young girl yelled.

"Annie I told you to wait for me in the car!" Winn told the girl

"I know but I was bored and then I saw mommy!" The young girl said hugging Kris even more tight.

"mommy? Kris what is she talking about? Is Annie your and Winn's daughter?" Junior asked. So many things were going through his head.

"Annie, sweety, can you just wait for me by that fence. You can look at the horses so you won't get bored. I'll be right there." Kris kindly told Annie.

"daddy?" Winn just nodded letting her know he'll be right there. But Junior let out a groan. Daddy he thought. Ugh could this get any worse?

"kris" junior started.

"no Junior I'm not her mom. And Winn isn't her dad. She's Winn's little sister. Winn and me have never been together. We don't have a daughter. I would baby sit her all the time and Winn always took care of her. She just started calling us that. We tried to get her to stop but it was impossible. One day we finally just gave up. She knows we're not her parents but she just wont stop.

"Thank God!" DanI exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. "I mean there would be nothing wrong if you had a daughter but well you know I mean." danI said.

"so she isn't your daughter. You and Winn never." Junior finally said processing everything.

"no she isn't and we never." Kris answered.

"and the money?" Matt asked.

"I had five thousand and Kris got another two thousand and then well Kris asked, maybe you should tell them that part if you want." Winn suggested to Kris.

"uhm yeah. Annie seems to be getting tired why don't you take her back to your apartment I'll go with you tomorrow to the airport." Kris told Winn while looking at Annie.

"yeah sure." Winn said starting to walk.

"and Winn," Kris said. Winn looked back, "Thank you!" Kris said.

"no Thank You, Kris" Winn told her. He got Annie and left.

"Kris." DanI said. She was staring out into space.

"I asked your father." Kris blurted out.

"WHAT?" JUNIOR and DANI BOTH YELLED.

"you could ask my father but not me?' Junior said hurt obvious in his voice.

"its just that I didn't know what to do and Ken over heard Winn and me and volunteered. I-I I'm sorry." Kris said.

"Kris its okay I just come to me if you ever need anything! You know that no matter what it is!" Jr. told Kris and pulled her into a hug.

Junior and Kris left to go home.

"we're home." Kris said.

"Kris I really want to be a dad." Jr. blurted out.

"what?" Kris said a little in shock.

"I want to be a dad. But if your not ready or don't want to be a mom yet I can wait I just wanted you to know." Junior said.

Kris gave him a seductive looked and took him inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you have. Please let me know what you think! Should I continue or no. btw has anyone seen twilight? Its awesome go see it if you haven't.


End file.
